1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an upright type optical disk reproducing apparatus.
2. Prior Art
Recently, among optical disk reproducing apparatuses that reproduce (or playback) disks such as CDs (compact disks), DVDs (digital versatile disks), etc., an upright optical disk reproducing apparatus have become popular in view of the demands for a reduction in the thickness, savings of spaces, and its improved exterior appearance characteristics. In an upright optical disk reproducing apparatus, the recording surface of the disk is set perpendicular to the surface on which the optical disk reproducing apparatus is installed.
FIG. 11 show a typical upright optical disk reproducing apparatus. In this optical disk reproducing apparatus, optical disks are inserted via an optical disk insertion/ejection opening formed in the upper surface of the apparatus main body. An optical disk that is inserted via the optical disk insertion/ejection opening is conveyed to a turntable by a disk holder that moves in the vertical direction, and then the optical disk that is chucked on the turntable is conveyed back to the optical disk insertion/ejection opening by the disk holder.
As seen from the above, in the disk loading system of the conventional upright optical disk reproducing apparatus, an optical disk is held by a disk holder that moves in the vertical direction, and such an optical disk is conveyed from the optical disk insertion/ejection opening to the turntable position and then conveyed back from the turntable position to the optical disk insertion/ejection opening.
Furthermore, in such an upright optical disk reproducing apparatus, the optical disk insertion/ejection opening is opened only when an optical disk is being inserted and removed; and it is closed during playback and when the apparatus is not in use. This is to prevent dust from entering the main body via the optical disk insertion/ejection opening formed in the upper surface.
In the meantime, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. H05-189846 discloses a cassette tape recorder. This cassette tape recorder has a cassette cover that opens and closes on the front face and has also a mechanism that opens the cassette cover toward the front of the main body about a shaft disposed in the main body. When a cassette tape is to be inserted, the cassette cover is opened, and the cassette tape is inserted into the main body. The cassette tape drops to a position where the cassette tape is held in a cassette tape holding member formed on the back of the cassette cover. When the cassette tape is to be removed, the user holds both side surfaces of the cassette tape set in the cassette tape holding member, and the cassette tape is pulled out.
When this front-loading mechanism is applied to an optical disk reproducing apparatus, it is necessary to increase the opening angle of the cover so that the user's fingers for holding the optical disk can enter into the opened space easily when an optical disk is inserted and removed. However, if the opening angle of the cover is large, dust tends to enter the interior of the apparatus, causing various problems.
The applicant of the present application has filed a patent application for an optical disk reproducing apparatus of the type shown in FIGS. 12 and 13 (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/229,531).
As seen from FIG. 13, in this optical disk reproducing apparatus, an optical disk insertion means into which an optical disk is inserted is provided in the front face of the apparatus main body so as to fold over in the forward direction (as shown by a curved arrow) about the axis of point P that is located in the lower portion, and an optical disk conveying means of a disk holder is provided so as to be moved up and down (as shown by a straight arrow) with the optical disk insertion means inclined.
When an optical disk is to be inserted, the optical disk insertion means folds over forward about the axis of point P, and the disk holder is moved upward with the optical disk insertion means kept inclined. When an optical disk is inserted through the disk insertion/ejection opening by the user into the disk holder, the disk holder is moved downward while holding the optical disk. When the optical disk is to be removed, the optical disk insertion means folds over forward about the axis of point P, and the disk holder that holds the optical disk is moved upward. As a result, the optical disk is removed easily.
In the above optical disk reproducing apparatus, the disk insertion/ejection opening through which an optical disk is to be inserted and removed is opened when the optical disk insertion means folds over forward about the axis of point P. Immediately after the disk insertion/ejection opening is opened, the disk holder is positioned below; and the disk holder is moved upward after the disk insertion/ejection opening is opened. Accordingly, if an optical disk is inserted immediately after the disk insertion/ejection opening is opened, the optical disk is likely to be inserted before the disk conveying means have been moved upward. If an optical disk is inserted before the disk conveying means have not been moved upward yet, the disk holder cannot hold the optical disk; and there is a danger that the optical disk will drop into the optical disk reproducing apparatus, causing the optical disk reproducing apparatus to malfunction.